Viaje a One Piece
by Smile284
Summary: dos amigas viajan a One Piece,para cumlir una mision,alli viviran un monton de cosas entre ellas:aventuras,amor ,sorpresas y amistades,mi primer long-fic espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer long-fic, espero que guste, los personajes son de Eichiro Oda, excepto algunos otros que son míos, ¿me podéis mandar rewies por favor? Eso me motivaría bastante a seguir, no habrá un fecha exacta para cada capítulo habrá días que si pondré, otros que no, puede que pasen días, semanas o meses no puedo saberlo, lo siento , Aquí viene la pregunta que quiero que respondáis, parejas para Ann y Maria, los aceptados son: Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, también puede ser Marco e incluso…¡tachan tachan! Usopp, extraño verdad? jejeje es que estoy mu' loca XD, Iré creando parejas ¡dew!¡Espero que disfrutéis!**_

Capitulo** 1: La tormenta**

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera de otoño, las hojas, caían lentamente viendo como el invierno acechaba, eran a mediados de noviembre.

Aquella tarde, estaba en clase de Ingles, el profesor estaba enfermo y un estricto profesor (que no me caía muy bien, para decirlo suavemente) decía que si habríamos la boca estábamos muertos, literalmente, su castigo consistía en llevarnos con él a la sala del jefe de estudios (que tampoco era muy simpático, que digamos) y allí que nos pusieran una falta y el sermón de siempre de que no se hablaba en clases.

Estaba totalmente aburrida y sin nada que hacer, ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, si era tan buena estudiante que acaba los deberes en clase, bueno…Aquel día acabamos todos, los deberes en clase…Bueno en definitiva, estábamos aburridos y no podíamos ni respirar, algunos se pasaban notitas, otros escondiendo los móviles chateaban por el facebook o el twiter o se enviaban mensajes por wat chap y otros estudiaban o leían un rato, decidí que dibujaría.

Abrí mi libreta y empecé a dibujar el mar, un mar azul, transparente, y parecía que se podía oír tranquilamente el vaivén de las olas y los graznidos de las gaviotas…Mientras dibujaba me estaba entrando sueño, mucho sueño, casi me iba a dormir, cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos y seguir con el dibujo los ojos se me cerraban mas y mas…

-María , no te quedes dormida el profe se está comenzando a dar cuenta- una mano me zarandeo antes de quedarme dormida y abrí los ojos, vi unos ojos grises claros que parecían divertirse con lo que estaban viendo-¿Es tan gracioso verme dormir, Ann?-Ann, era mi mejor amiga desde que empezamos el instituto, estaba loca, se divertía a costa mía y me ponía en millones de apuros, pero siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, es rubia, alta, atlética, guapa, la mayoría de los chicos de mi clase, la otra, el curso inferior y el curso superior estaban coladitos por ella, pero ella solo vivía para los mangas y animes, era una otaku, ella pensaba que yo, era la perfecta heroína para un manga shoujo, pero yo no sabía que tenía yo que no tenia ella, era castaña, mediana altura, ojos de color bronce y no mucha cosa mas, pero ella siempre decía –Los chicos populares siempre se enamoran de las chicas de tu tipo, normales pero con busto-y señalaba las tetas-yo en cambio no tengo mucho-y lo dejaba ahí, yo en ese momento replicaba bastante enojada, no tiene nada que ver, yo te elegiría a ti-y empezábamos a pelearnos por quien era la mejor para los chicos.

Pasaban los minutos y nos aburríamos muchísimo, empecé a mirar por la ventana y vi unos nubarrones que parecían que avecinaban una gran tormenta, por fin terminamos las clases.

Ann y yo empezamos a correr por las calles intentando taparnos con las chaquetas y las mochilas, justamente después de acabar el instituto había empezado a llover tanto, qué las calles se inundaban y los rayos que se formaban eran dignos de contemplar.

-¡Mira, allí hay una tienda donde no alcanza el agua, refugiémonos ahí!-Gritó Ann, la mire y me mire estábamos completamente mojadas, suspiré y fui hacia la tienda detrás de ella.

Era una tienda de variedades, había de todo, jarrones antiguos, esculturas extrañas, muebles desgastados, libros cubiertos de polvo, remedios caseros de un color verdoso extraño…Ann y yo nos miramos extrañadas la tienda estaba desierta, no había nadie, ningún dependiente o cliente, nada.-Es un poco extraño, no te parece-murmuré, Ann me miro y con un asentimiento de cabeza respondió-Si que lo es-nos miramos y sonriendo exclamamos-¡Hora de explorar!-Ann estuvo en la entrada viendo las esculturas y los jarrones y yo pase de los muebles y fui directamente a los libros, todos estaban viejos, roídos, llenos de polvo o podridos, pero había uno que aunque parecía más viejo que los demás estaba en perfecto estado, como si un guardián lo hubiera estado cuidando hasta que llegásemos allí, lo cogí con curiosidad y mire la primera hoja "Las Crónicas de One Piece"camine hacia donde estaba Ann y se lo enseñe-Está en perfecto estado, en cambio los otros, dan pena-Ann lo cogió y lo miro-Que raro, parece extremadamente viejo-lo abrió por una de las hojas y comenzó a leer una extraña lengua que no se entendía, de repente un torbellino de color azul plateado nos cubrió y se nos tragó, dejando al libro intacto en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos ,me levante despacio y me aguante la cabeza con la mano y observe la transparente agua del océano y el precioso cielo, que hacía muy buen contraste y parecía un cuadro que todos los ilustres pintores admirarían, el vaivén de las olas, hipnotizaban y te lanzaba un hechizo que te empujaba a adentrarse en sus profundidades, me acerque lentamente al agua y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla un murmullo me despertó, del encantamiento, me gire para ver a una Ann aun dormía que se había girado, suspire y volví a mirar el mar, espera…¿¡¿El mar?Retrocedí violentamente y me caí d3e culo pero no me importo y seguí retrocediendo horrorizada, llegué milagrosamente rápido a donde estaba Ann, y la desperté zarandeando fuertemente y gritando-¡Ann!¡Despierta!¡ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-Ella entre avió los ojos pausadamente y me miro con sueño-¿…Que?-Le señale el mar y le dije-¡Mira esto!-Ladeo la cabeza y cuando vio la playa, abrió los ojos desesperada, se irguió y grito mirando al cielo-¿Dónde estamos?¡Socorro!-Se quedo unos instantes mirando el cielo y al ver que nadie respondía, cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar, mirándola suspire, estábamos perdidas.

Cuando pareció que se calmaba un poco le ayude a levantarse y ella, mirándome con sus ojos rojos aun de llorar, tartamudeó-te-te-ne-mos que ser fue-fuer-tes y sa-sa-lir de aquí-Mi mejor amiga me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba a ella, en ese instante se me quedo muy claro, además, si, teníamos que ser fuertes, la abrace y nos adentramos juntas hacia el bosque que se cernía sobre nosotras. Mientras íbamos profundizando el bosque era cada vez mas frondoso ,cuando llegamos al corazón del bosque solo se veían algunas columnas de luz, toda la demás luz era tapada por las hojas de los inmensos arboles, iba distraída mirando el bosque, y me tropecé con una piedra, seguido me caí de una forma espectacularmente normal, de boca, Ann no se había movido ni gesticulado algún sentimiento en la cara mientras me veía caer, cuándo aterricé en el suelo, hoy una sonora carcajada, era ella, se estaba riendo, dé mi, encima, bueno al menos no lloraba, levanté medio cuerpo y la mire con una mirada asesina-¿Es tan gracioso?-me miro sonriente y se disculpo. -Perdona, pero es que eres mi perfecta heroína de un manga, patosa, torpe, descuidada…, y a la vez tan brillante y genial-la mire y sonreí de medio lado-solo te perdono por lo de brillante y genial, ¿eh?-intente levantarme pero sentí un dolor agudo como si me martillearan el pie izquierdo, me volví a desplomar en el suelo, Ann, curiosa me miro-¿Te pasa algo?-le mire asustada y le conteste-Me duele mucho el pie-Ann quito la zapatilla, que eso provoco que refunfuñara un poco y cerrara los ojos fuertemente a causa del dolor, Ann miro el pie hinchado y con una mueca confirmo mis peores sospechas-Te has torcido el tobillo-me ayudo a levantarme, a pesar del martilleo constante que sentía, no me queje no quería causar más preocupación a Ann, me sirvió de apoyo y cogido a ella fuimos caminando hacia el final del bosque discutiendo –Perdona, sé que soy muy patosa-agache la cabeza deprimida, Ann le quito importancia con la mano y me dijo –Maria, ¡Eres perfecta! Este es el factor moe de cualquier heroína de un manga shoujo, no hay de qué preocuparse-la mire atónita-Eso es mentira tu eres la perfecta-nos empezamos a cabrear-que no, pesada eres tú la perfecta!-y empezamos a discutir, yo diciendo que no-¡Que no!-y ella diciendo que si-¡Que si!-Seguimos así hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, miramos por donde caminamos y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos atravesado todo el bosque, y ahora estábamos en una playa de las mismas caracteristiquas que la de la otra punta, en la orilla había un enorme barco, era muy extraño, pero lo que más destacaba era la cabeza de león que tenia al principio, empezamos a caminar rápidamente y cuando el agua nos llegaba a las orillas y estábamos al lado del barco, empezamos a gritar-¡PERDONAD!-Una chica morena y guapa nos miro desde la cubierta, Ann le dijo-Mi amiga esta herida y no tenemos barco donde llegar a una isla habitada, ¿podemos ir con vosotros?-La chica sonrió y se fue, momentos después apareció un chico moreno, con una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, con una amplia sonrisa y un sombrero de paja nos dijo-¡Subid!

Dejaron caer una escalera colgante, y Ann, me dejo en el suelo con cuidado y subió por la escalera se oyó como hablaba con el chico del sombrero de paja y un hombre muy corpulento, un tanto extraño, que llevaba un afro azul, ¿azul?, que llevaba un tanga negro y una hawaiana bajaba y me decía-¡super1hola soy Franky y te ayudare a subir, pero antes, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Atónita por sus pintas conteste entrecortadamente-M…Maria-el sonrió y dijo-¡Súper!-y me cogió y me subió al barco, cuando llegamos me dejo en el suelo y un renito muy mono, qué parecía de peluche, tenía la nariz azul y me hablo-soy Chopper el Médico de abordo, yo te curare el tobillo-le mire con adoración-¡Pero qué mono!¡un reno que habla!-Y lo estruje contra mí, el se aparto y sonriendo dijo-No vas a conseguir nada con eso sabes, jeje-Mire a todos y me presente-Soy Maria- había una chica peli naranja, un chico rubio con una ceja rizada, un chico peli verde, con tres katanas, la misma chica que antes, Franky, el chico con el sombrero de paja, Chopper,un chico con la nariz muy larga y un esqueleto, espera ¿esqueleto?, que gente más rara, Ann se arrodillo a mi lado y sonriendo se presento –yo soy Ann-,el chico con el sombrero se presento- ¡yo soy Luffy, el capitán!-la chica morena se acerco-Me llamo Robin, la arqueóloga de este barco-la peli naranja saludo –soy Nami, la navegante-el de las katanas dijo-soy Zoro, el segundo al mando-el rubio se acerco y nos abrazo con ojos de corazones- ¡Ann-chan, Maria-swan! soy Sanji el cocinero, ¡si tenis alguna petición podéis confiar en mí!-y se alejo un poco, el de la nariz larga puso una pose triunfal y se presento-¡yo soy el capitán Ussop, el mayor tirador del mundo!-le mire un poco al estilo, claro lo que tu digas, mire a Ann esperando que pusiera la misma cara pero parecía fascinada, divertida y curiosa con todo esto, volví a mi sonrisa educada y seguí mirando a la extravagante tripulación, él esqueleto se acerco, sé saco el sombrero de copa y se vio su gigantesco afro y se arrodillo educadamente, después se volvió a poner el sombrero de copa y se presento- jojojojo, soy Brook, el músico, ¿me dejaríais ver sus bragas?-entonces mire a Ann y con una sonrisa maquiavélica asentimos al a una y al a otra y dijimos a la vez-¡Claro!-y le enseñamos nuestras bragas-las de Ann era rosa pálido y las mías eran a rajas blancas y lilas a Brook, Ussop, Sanji, Franky les salió una hemorragia nasal, Zoro se sonrojo un poco y se giro, Chopper histérico corría por la cubierta histérico gritando -¡un medico, un medico!- Luffy miraba divertido y sonriendo la escena, Robin sonreía y Nami suspiro, agarró a Chopper y le grito – ¡Tu eres medico!- Ann y yo nos miramos, nos lo íbamos a pasar bien en este barco hasta que volviéramos a casa.

__**¿Recordad**_** que parejas preferís para Ann y Maria, Ace, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Marco o Ussop?**_

_** PD: Decidme que os ha parecido**_

_** ¡Nos Leemos! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi segundo capítulo,¡qué emoción!,Espero que comentéis y me digáis que os parece, jeje, aquí se define un poco más la relación que tienen los sombreros de paja con Ann y María,me parecen cortos asi que intentare hacerlos mas largos,lo bueno es que esta semana tengo mas tiempo libre para escribir :), este capítulo se lo dedico a :**

**Me encanta leer,¡me ha encantado tu apoyo! Y a Hitomi Miko ¡me has ayudado muchísimo!**

**La lista de candidatos sigue en pie,aunque hay algunos favoritos,que son AnnXSanji y MaríaXAce,ya me diréis,espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 2: Aceptación**

Estaba en la enfermería, Chopper me había vendado el pie y me había dicho que reposara, a mi lado, en un butacón, Ann dormía plácidamente, no sabía qué hacer así que me levante poco a poco de la camilla y cuando apoye el pie, me caí.

Ann ni se inmuto, maldije para mis adentros ¿Qué haría ahora?, me arrastre hasta la puerta y espere a que alguien entrara o Ann despertara, no quería despertarla ahora, no ahora que parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, hacia unas cuantas semanas que siempre la veía con ojeras, me decía que no podía dormir y que se pasaba la noche tumbada en su cama, sin poder hacer-lo, porque si se dormía, aparecía la pesadilla, no me quiso decir que pesadilla era, y yo le presioné los primeros días, pero cuando se enfado conmigo y me dijo pesada, dejé el tema, lo había captado, no quería hablar sobre el tema.

Después de un rato, oí unos cuantos pasos y voces estaban discutiendo en voz baja, de tal manera que apenas podía escuchar-los, reconocí tres voces, eran Nami, Chopper y Brook.

-No nos podemos fiar demasiado- decía Nami enfurruñada.

-Tienes razón, hay muchas dudas al respecto-añadió Brook dándole la razón.

-Al menos lo de que María tenía el tobillo torcido era verdad-Nos defendió Chopper.

-Ya, pero, ¿Cómo se hizo lo del tobillo?, además nos dijeron que no tenían barco, ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?-Les pregunto Nami .

-Siempre se lo podemos preguntar-respondió secamente Brook.

-¿Y si son peligrosas? No nos podemos arriesgar a mantenerlas mucho más tiempo aquí-Dijo preocupada Nami.

-Zoro, Sanji y Ussop, se han ido a explorar la isla, por si algún rastro de piratas, marines o algo que tenga que ver con ellas, sí descubren algo, nos lo dirán-Intento de tranquilizarla Chopper.

Me quede muda, así de desconfiados eran, pero si en un principio nos dejaron entrar con los brazos abiertos, todo esto era extremadamente extraño, además sus pintas porque Brook siempre llevaba ese disfraz de esqueleto rematadamente real, y Franky con sus pintas extrañas? Y Chopper, seguramente era un peluche de esos robóticos, pero, vaya avance de tecnología ¿no?

Se acercaron aun mas a la puerta, y acallaron la conversación, me horroricé, pensarían ahora incluso peor de nosotras y todo por un accidente, intente levantarme pero solo conseguí quedarme patas arribas como una tortuga, debería estar ridícula, Nami abrió la puerta y me miro incrédula, sonreí tímidamente, Brook se rio con su jojojojo y Chopper puso unos ojos como platos, Ann en ese mismo instante se despertó, bostezo y miro la escena, bostezo de nuevo y pregunto:

-¿Qué está pasando?-y al verme sonrió, con una sonrisa burlona y me dijo-¿Estás haciendo la pose de la tortuga?

La miré con una mirada que la podía matar en unos instantes, o eso dijo después, cuando me abochorno delante de todos a la hora de cenar. Intenté levantarme pero no pude suspire largamente, y le dirigí la palabra.

-Exacto, es una nueva pose de yoga ¿Qué te parece?-Le respondí sarcásticamente, Brook y Chopper me ayudaron a levantarme y a sentarme en la camilla, Chopper curioso, me pregunto:

-¿Es una buena pose?-Nami le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza y le dijo:

-no idiota, estaba mintiendo- Ann, Brook y yo nos reímos sonoramente

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Me pregunto Brook, le dedique una sonrisa y respondí con la verdad

-Me caí después me arrastre, me intente levantar y me quede en pose tortuga-Ann y Nami me miraron incrédulas, Chopper se preocupo y miro como estaba mi tobillo y Brook se rio:

-Jojojojo, lloraría si tuviera ojos, pero como soy un esqueleto, jojojojo-le mire incrédula, solamente era un disfraz, el no era el esqueleto, no podía ser, me reí y le mire.

-La verdad es que si que es muy buen disfraz-y sonreí, Nami, Brook y Chopper ya no sonreían.

Nami se acerco y me pregunto-¿y…Que opinas de Franky y Chopper?-Le mire sorprendida y conteste:

-Pues Franky tiene implantaciones en su cuerpo y Chopper es un robot muy modernizado, dé última generación vamos-mire a Ann y ella dijo-También e hecho esas suposiciones-Nami, Brook y Chopper nos miraron incrédulos, Nami negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Brook es un esqueleto de verdad, Franky es un cyborg y…y Chopper es un reno que comió una fruta del diablo que le hace cambiar de forma y hablar…-Nos quedamos en shock.

-¿¡¿¡¿?-Gritamos.

Cuando nos consiguieron calmar, me puse todo lo cómoda posible, y les dije:

-Seguramente tendréis preguntas, ¿no?- se miraron y respondieron:

-sí.

Nami se acerco a mí y se sentó en frente mío, Brook cogió asiento a lado de Ann, que lo miraba ceñuda, y Chopper se sentó a mi lado, prestando atención:

-Primero de todo, ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí?-pregunto Nami, muy segura de las preguntas que tenia.

Mire a Ann, y ella me miro a mi, decidí que diría la verdad, aunque no nos creyeran, nos tomaran por locas, nos echaran, o nos quemaran por brujas, seria sincera por una vez.

-Todo empezó esta tarde…

Les conté nuestra historia, desde que salimos del Instituto hasta que llegamos a la isla con pelos y señales, Nami me miraba como si estuviera loca, a Chopper le centellaba los ojos y Brook tomaba un té que no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, mire a Ann, los miraba insegura y con miedo a que no nos aceptaran, la verdad yo también estaba insegura, acabe de contar la historia hasta donde nos adentrábamos en el bosque, los mire, Nami se irguió un poco de su asiento ,Chopper me miro y pregunto:

-¿Qué paso después? Y, ¿Cómo te torciste el tobillo?-me miraba con una cara de "quiero seguir escuchando tu increíble historia", sonreí, cuando iba a comenzar a hablar Ann me interrumpió:

-¡E, me da la sensación de ser invisible, yo también quiero hablar, es injusto que lo cuentes todo tú!-La mire divertida, ¿estaba celosa porque había llamado yo la atención?, le concedí el habla con la mano.

-todo tuyo-me miro con cara de póker y se aclaro la garganta, como si fuera a dar un gran discurso, y empezó a explicar.

-Bueno después de que yo, me tranquilizara, fuimos a explorar para encontrar una salida, y María, tan imperfectamente perfecta, cómo es, se tropezó con algo y hizo la caída más espectacular que he visto jamás, además me dio la sensación de que hija a cámara lenta-la mire amenazante, ella solo me sonrió de manera picara y siguió-y entonces se torció el tobillo, la arrastre por toda la isla, literalmente, hasta encontraros y ya sabéis el resto de la historia-finalizo.

Los mire de soslayo ¿nos habrían creído, en nuestra disparatada, loca y estúpida mini aventura? Nami seguía igual, Chopper nos miraba con adoración y Brook seguía con su té, suspire, no nos habían creído.

-¿Así que sois de otro mundo?-levante la cabeza, Brook había dejado su té en la mesita que tenía al lado y nos miraba, Ann sonrió y le abrazó

-¡Brook, tú nos crees!-Brook la alejo y dijo:

-Es un poco increíble, pero, si, os creo, además vuestra historia explicaría todas mis dudas-miro a Chopper y a Nami y les pregunto:

-¿Qué opináis?-Chopper se levanto y grito:

-¡Yo os creo! ¡Os creo!-Nami suspiro y nos miró.

-Es extraña, pero explica todas mis dudas y preguntas, no puedo decir que ni mentáis ni digáis la verdad-y nos sonrió cálidamente.

Ann y yo nos miramos y ella corrió a abrazarme:

-¡Nos creen! ¡Nos creen!-cantábamos, Ann rozo mi tobillo y grite-¡AUCH!-Ann se separo de mí y me dijo –Lo siento, lo siento mucho, perdóname.

De repente una avalancha de pies, vino hacia nosotros des de la cubierta, era el resto de la tripulación, y la mayoría nos gritaron, mientras otros nos sonreían:

-¡OS CREEMOS!-Ann y yo sonreíamos, y Luffy grito:

-¡Esta noche habrá una gran fiesta!- y todos respondimos

-¡Sí!-y levantamos los puños

**¡Nos leemos!**

**PD:A los primeros que pongan rewies, les dedico el próximo capitulo**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**¡Mi tercer capítulo!LO de ir haciendo la historia va bien, pero lo malo, es que tengo poquitos rewies, que pena :'(, ¡Pero no me deprimiré! Seguiré, claro esta jeje, perdonad, si os hecho esperar mucho, ¡esta semana estado mas ocupada!Horrible, (y eso que no teníamos ningún examen: S,al final me e decidido por un AnnXSanji,la pareja de María aun no se pero estoy por encaquestarle a Ace…¡Bueno que os lo paseis muy bien leyendo!Espero comentarios,y si quereis también me podeis decir vuestras opiniones,¡dew!^^**_

**Capítulo 3: Destino, ¿O?**

"No molestéis" era mi palabra del día, pero claro, tenían que molestarme con sus gritos, corredizas, estupideces y risas ¡Estaba harta! Me hice aun más un ovillo con la sabana y me puse la almohada en la cabeza, Luffy, curioso, se acerco y me quito la almohada.

-¿Por qué no te levantas?-Pregunto inocentemente, le mire exasperante y le dije

-A diferencia de ti, yo no aguanto el alcohol, además que no me gusta, así que ahora, por vuestra culpa, por obligarme a beber alcohol ayer en la fiesta, tengo una jaqueca de mil demonios – el solamente sonrío y exclamo para mi mal

-¡Pero fue divertido! ¿No?-me tape hasta los ojos con la manta y pregunte poniendo voz de cachorrito

-¿No me puedo quedar un poquito más?-Ussop se acerco a mí.

-Todos ya están desayunando, eres la única que no, aparte de nosotros, nos han…pedido que vengamos a buscarte-Dijo acariciándose la cabeza, seguramente recordando cómo les había pegado dos puñetazos Nami y obligado a venir a por mí, reparé en una palabra importante

-¿Todos? ¿Incluida Ann?-Les mire aterrorizada, Ann despertándose…Era horrible, daba muchísimo miedo, me vino un escalofrío en ese instante apoyando lo que acababa de pensar, pero siempre se levantaba antes que yo, a la hora, en cambio, yo…Era por mi culpa que siempre llegásemos tarde.

-¡Si!, parecía de mala uva, incluso había una SUPER aura asesina! ¡Yeah!-Preste atención a Franky, ¿A él también lo habían reclutado para la misión de despertarme? Me fije en Ussop parecía que le había venido un escalofrío al recordar la escena de aquella mañana, la verdad era normal, pensando en cómo fijaba sus ojos grises a cada movimiento que dabas, con esa aura asesina de "como te acerques, te mato", le comprendía, entonces escuche el sonido de una tripa rugiendo, miré a Luffy, ¡Se había puesto rojo! Me reí con ganas y pegue un suspiro.

-Salid fuera, no tardare mucho-Salieron en tropel, me quite de encima la sabana, y me levante de la cama, torpemente debido a mi pie, fui como un viejo capitán con su pierna de palo, cojeando, hasta el armario, me desvestí, y cogí una camiseta corta de color blanco, con un estampado de estrellas rojas unos pantalones cortos tejanos oscuros, me puse unas botas de color marrón claro, que parecían estilo ejército, que eran mis favoritas y siempre me ponía para ir a todos lados, incluso si no pegaba con la ropa que llevaba, ahora incluido este extraño mundo, me cepille rápidamente el pelo y salí de la habitación que compartía con Ann, allí me esperaban Luffy, Ussop y Franky, Franky me cogió, para ir más rápido, y fuimos corriendo hasta donde estaban los demás, la cocina, Franky, me bajo y saludé con la mano.

-¡Buenos días!-Me saludo alegremente la tripulación, en una esquina, noté un aura deprimida y con ganas de matar a alguien, me acerque a Ann por detrás lentamente y le susurre:

-Vas a asustar-los, ¿Quieres que nos echen por tus malos humos?-Se giro violentamente, y me miraron unos ojos llenos de dureza y peligro indescriptibles, trague saliva, ella negó con la cabeza y sonrío dulcemente como siempre.

-Te has vuelto a levantar tarde, ¿Eh ,marmotilla? a, ¿Y te acuerdas de ayer?, te emborrachaste demasiado, estabas con una cuba, me sorprendió que no hicieras aquel baile, ¿Cómo os llamaban a ti y a Nuria?, ¡A si! "el dúo de las perdices mareadas"-Su dulce venganza, me iba a echar veneno con sus palabras hasta que volviera a la normalidad, suspiré al recordar una de nuestras fiestas de pijamas, el alcohol llego a manos de una amiga nuestra, Nuria y nos emborrachamos todas las que estábamos allí, y yo, y Nuria, empezamos a bailar un baile muy vergonzoso donde hacíamos el ridículo y unas cuantas, incluida Ann, nos grabaron, al día siguiente cuando nos enseñaron el video, nos morimos de vergüenza y además el video acabo siendo visto por todo el instituto, así que durante un curso entero nos llamaron "el dúo de las perdices mareadas".

Me fui bajo la atenta mirada de Ann, y me senté al lado de Robin, la mire de soslayo y comí lo que había en mi plato, qué me había hecho Sanji, según él, con mucho amor, ella mientras comía me hablo:

-Lleva así, desde que despertó ¿Es normal?-seguí comiendo pausadamente.

-Demasiado normal para mi gusto-suspire, ella sonrío y siguió comiendo.

-Nos mira a todos con cara de querer matar a alguien…-empezó a contarme.

-Creo que le viene de familia, al menos eso me dijo ella-le corte, ella me miro y continuo:

-Excepto con Sanji, cuando él le habla esta como siempre, alegre-La mire atónita, rápidamente me levante y a ella y a Nami, que estaba enfrente mío hablando con Brook, les dije:

-Tenemos que hablar-Y sonreí malvadamente, Robin sonrió de nuevo y se levanto, Nami nos miro extrañada, pero se levanto, y dejamos a una cocina, llena de gente extrañada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Nos fuimos entre cojeras y pasos tranquilos hasta la habitación de estas, y les dije:

-Creo que a Ann, le gusta Sanji- Nami se quedo con la boca abierta y tartamudeando dijo.

-¿Pe…pe…ro có…mo?-La mire y señale gentilmente a Robin.

-Explica los detalles por favor-Robin asintió y le explico rápidamente el que de nuestras sospechas, mientras Robin contaba la historia, Nami paso por tres fases, escritas en su cara, la primera, una cara de incredulidad monumental, segunda, entendimiento de la situación, y la tercera con una sonrisa un poco maquiavélica, diversión y picardía.

-Tenemos que ayudarla-dijo divertida, y yo asentí enérgicamente y Robin sonrió.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-Pregunte dudosa

-Primero debemos hacer que Ann se sincere con nosotras-Respondió segura Nami

-Acaba de salir de la cocina-Dijo Robin

-Jo…Que mole…Yo también quiero una fruta del Diablo…-Me quejé

Nami y Robin se rieron, Salimos de su camarote y fuimos a Buscar a Ann, nos la encontramos yendo a nuestra habitación, Nami la cogió de los brazos, Robin la cogió de las piernas y con una mano Fleur le tapo la boca, yo abrí la habitación y la arrastramos hacia nuestro camarote.

-¡¿Pero…Que?-Pregunto entrecortadamente Ann, Robin y Nami la sentaron en una silla y yo eche el pestillo a la puerta, me senté en la cama de Ann, junto a Nami y Robin,y nos la quedamos mirando.

-¿Cómo le puede gustar?-Pregunto exasperante Nami.

-Alo mejor es su caballerosidad-Sugirió Robin.

-Extraño, nunca antes le había gustado nadie-Añadí yo.

-¿¡¿Me queréis decir de que estáis hablando?-Exclamo Ann.

-No-Dijimos Nami, Robin y yo.

-La verdad eres tu quien nos tiene que decir algo-explico Nami.

-¿El qué?-Pregunto molesta Ann.

-Lo deberías saber ya-dije yo.

-¿Te gusta Sanji?-Pregunto Robin, sin miramientos.

Analicé la cara de Ann, iba yendo rápidamente de su color oliváceo normal a un carmín intenso.

-Pero…Que…Como…-Intento preguntar, excusarse y decir algo al mismo tiempo.

Sonreíamos maquiavélicamente, así que era verdad, a Ann le gustaba Sanji, juasjuasjuas,¡la popular y solicitada Ann le gustaba un cocinero y pirata!

-Así que es verdad-resumió Robin.

-No sé que le ves-Suspiro Nami.

-Eres rara-me burle yo.

-Pero…-Empezó Nami.

-…Igualmente…-Siguió Robin.

-…Nosotras…-Añadí yo.

-¡Te ayudaremos!-Exclamamos al mismo tiempo, Ann se nos quedo mirando atónita.

-¿En…enserio?-Pregunto.

-¿Somos amigas, no?-Le dije guiñando el ojo.

-¡Pues claro tonta!-sonrió Nami.

-Puedes confiar en nosotras-aseguro Robin.

-¡Te ayudaremos a conquistar a Sanji!-exclamo Nami, yo y Robin asentimos, y Ann sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias chicas-y nos abrazo.

Cuando nos desasimos del abrazo, empezamos a discutir nuestras opciones, primero debíamos descubrir lo que sentía Sanji, después juntarlos y… ¡Listo! una linda pareja.

Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la puerta cuando recapacite en algo.

-Espera un momento… ¡Oh no!-Puse un puchero enorme y las mire a todas con carita de pena

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Nami

-Nosotras…no somos de esta tripulación…entonces….Ann y Sanji… ¡No tiene sentido que los juntemos!¡Nos separaremos pronto!-Me queje yo

-Es verdad-Dijo Robin

Ann, puso una cara triste y asintió, dándome la razón, jo, ¡Con lo que me gustaba a mi jugar a Cupido! ¡Era injusto! y no podían mantener una relación a distancia por dos motivos:

Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan

No éramos de este mundo

Salimos del camarote deprimidas por la última revelación que habíamos tenido, subimos hasta la cubierta y vimos a Luffy, Luffy nos saludo alegremente, detrás de el estaban todos los demás, nos acercamos lentamente, cuando estuvimos allí, Zoro pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Todas negamos con la cabeza, Luffy sonrió y exclamo:

-¡Genial! ¡Partamos entonces!-Asentimos secamente y Nami empezó a dar órdenes sin muchas ganas, la tripulación empezó a moverse Ann se sentó justo al lado de la barandilla y se durmió, yo me puse a contemplar el mar, su vaivén, su color, su sonido, su tacto, note que me mareaba, cerré los ojos mientras caía al suelo.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una playa, él agua me había mojado toda la ropa, me levante y mire mi alrededor era una isla, con mucha maleza, llena de árboles, arbustos y piedras, suspire ¿Estaba en un sueño?, todo me parecía muy real, pero me acordaba de que estaba en la cubierta del barco con Ann y los demás, pero nada más.

Me adentre un poco pero antes de llegar al bosque me pare, y camine alrededor, era todo exactamente igual y la isla no era muy grande, pasaron unas pocas horas y cansada me senté a descansar, parecía que no me hubiese movido de sitio todo seguía exactamente igual, suspiré, ¿Estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio? ¿Me había cansado para nada?, me gire, sí no podía moverme de esa orilla, exploraría el bosque, me adentre a la profundidades, estuve caminando lo que me parecieron horas por el bosque que tanto me recordaba a la isla donde fuimos a parar Ann y yo, me dolía un poco el pie, pero podía soportarlo, al final, me encontré en el único lugar donde la luz no había sido tapada por los arboles, aunque solo era un pequeño haz de luz en comparación, estaba en el corazón del bosque, allí en el centro había una roca, llena de letras, me recordaba mucho a aquella piedra de Egipto que tenía tres lenguas diferentes, como se llamaba ¿Piedra rosa?, algo así…no era muy buena en historia, por suerte había una de las lenguas que en este caso yo entendía, así que conseguí descifrar entre los manchurrones y el desgaste, un poco:

"El canto de la sirena se oirá, y una vida olvidada renacerá, con ella el desastre se desatara, y, muy pronto la sirena decidirá, el destino o…"

-¿Eing?-Cuestione yo, parecía que seguía pero el desgaste y no dejaba ver la continuación, pensé que era extraño lo que ponía, pero no le preste atención, ,como en el bosque no había nada más que aquella piedra rara, volví a la playa, allí todo seguía igual el sol no se había movido, seguía exactamente igual, alzado, encima de mi cabeza, ayudando al cansancio, me quite los zapatos y me acerque a la orilla, ¿por darme un chapuzón nada malo pasaría, no?, mire el agua, y sentí la sensación de necesitar mojarme, fundirme en ella, ser parte de ella, me quite la ropa y me mistiquería ser parte del agua y ella de mi, queríamos formar uno, me sumergí y abrí los ojos, la mayoría del fondo era todo coral, pero en el fondo de la arena había un objeto brillante, Salí del agua y volví a sumergirme, no pensaba solo hacia lo que el agua me pedía, me decía que cogiese ese objeto, que era importante, me acerque y conseguí distinguirlo bien, tenia forma de estrella de mar, pero estaba disecada y era de un color azul cielo, precioso, lo cogí, cerré los ojos, como dijo el agua que hiciera.

Me desperté en la cubierta alrededor mío estaban todos Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Robin, Franky, Nami, Ann, Brook, Ussop y Chopper, tosí y me levante, los mire a todos con cara de desconcierto, y no te, que me miraban preocupados, de repente note algo en mi mano, y mire disimuladamente, era la estrella de mar, la apreté mas, y me la metí en el bolsillo rápidamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta, preocupada por las caras de la tripulación y de mi amiga, les pregunte:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿¡Que que pasa!¡ Creíamos que te estabas a punto de morir,idiota!- Ann se abalanzo sobre mi y empezó a estrangularme.

_**-¿Que os parece?**_

_**¡Espero rewiews! ^^**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Lo siento tanto!E tardado mucho, ademas que es cortito y lo tengo des de hace mas de una semana!No me e dado cuenta hasta hoy, de que me faltaba enviarlo :'(, se que no es excusa, pero no tania casi tiempo,(Y eso que son vacaciones :( ),y no tenia inspiración,buaa!Lo siento mucho, la próxima vez iré mas rápida,lo prometo! Bueno ahora mismo,están mas bien comenzando la aventura asi que no va haver mucho amor,pero intentare meter escenas de amor en los capítulos!,Bien este fic se lo dedico a Nagi hatsune y a AKARY, que me han dejado rewies,gracias!:3,lo rewies me aleggran el dia y me motivan asi que no os olvidéis, nee? Hasta luego! :D**_

**Capítulo 4: Preguntas**

-Ann, me… haces daño-exclame yo casi sin poder respirar, a si que pareció que lo susurraba en vez de gritarlo, Ann me miro con su aura asesina mas intensificada que nunca, y temí lo peor, ¿qué me iba a ocurrir? Seguro que me asesinaría y me cortaría en pedacitos, después a mi cadáver (lo que quedase del) lo mutilaría y lo tiraría por la borda, y adiós María, después llegarían a una isla y Ann comenzaría una nueva vida sola y olvidándome por completo, note que el estrangulamiento excesivo de Ann disminuía su presión, cerré los ojos fuertemente, era la hora, si dios existe,¡sálvame! Suplique, iba a morir a manos de mi amiga, pero el golpe nunca vino, dios había escuchado mi suplica, abrí los ojos lentamente, y me encontré con una Ann furiosa, que lanzaba llamas por la boca, literalmente, y un Zoro y Franky que la sujetaban de los brazos, una Nami suspirona, una Robin divertida, un Luffy curioso, al igual que Chopper, un Brook cantarín, un Sanji preocupado y un Ussop detrás de Luffy, que parecía más un vibrador que un humano.

-¡La mato, enserio yo a esta estúpida e idiota la mato!-Gritaba Ann, suspire, me levante, y aunque sentí un gravísimo pinchazo en el tobillo seguí levantándome, Chopper se giro hacia mí corriendo y exclamo:

-no deberías moverte ahora, no sé si tus constantes están bien-me miraba preocupado, le mire tiernamente y respondí para tranquilizarlo:

-Estoy bien, tranquilo Chopper-Ann furiosa nos miro:

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien, boba? ¡Te acabas de desmayar, estúpida!-La mire enérgicamente a los ojos eran intimidadores, pero no me iba a echar atrás, la iba a obligar a perdonarme.

-Me acerque lentamente hacia ella bajo la mirada de todos, me mantuve firme delante de ella, podía darme un cabezazo a la distancia que estábamos, y seguramente eso estaba pensando, pero no le iba a dejar tiempo.

-Estoy perfectamente, no te sobreexcites, se cuidarme solita, además ¿no querrás que piense que eres una lunática, verdad?-Sus ojos perlas me miraron con rabia, pero fueron calmándose, hasta que aparecieron los ojos perlas vulnerables que tanto quería, la mire de nuevo y sonreí.

-¿Me perdonas?-Me miro calmadamente, y movió su cabeza de medio lado y sonrió ampliamente:

-¿Solo con eso? Bueno…Se que tu corta mente solo te da para esa disculpa, pero lo acepto a regañadientes, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí-Ann giro la cabeza y dijo a Zoro y a Franky-No le voy a hacer daño, es mi mejor amiga-Franky y Zoro la soltaron, pero no se movieron mucho de su sitio, Ann se acerco a mí, y alzo los brazos, me abalance sobre ella y me pregunto susurrando:

-¿Enserio estas bien?-cerré los ojos, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal? Pero, estaba inquieta la verdad, notaba como si algo inminente fuera a pasar, y no precisamente algo bueno…Además, como podría haber conseguido esa estrella, se suponía que solo había sido un sueño ¿no?, era todo tan extraño, no quería preocupar a Ann, con mis pensamientos sin importancia así que sin abrir los ojos, porque entonces no podría mentirle, le conteste:

-Enserio, estoy bien-susurre lentamente, pero aun no estaba del todo convencida de mis propias palabras.

Nos separamos lentamente y antes de que Ann me pudiera mirar a los ojos me gire rápidamente, y me dirigí a Nami, esta me miro extrañada y le mostré una sonrisa forzada dibujada en mi cara.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a la próxima isla?-Nami que parecía haberse creído mi sonrisa me contesto animadamente:

-no está muy lejos ya llevamos casi la mitad, pero puede que tardemos mas por el tiempo, pero de momento hace bueno, pero aquí nunca se sabe…-solo escuchaba a Nami a medias, me estaba esforzando por qué no se me notara y parecía que con Nami funcionaba así que la corte:

-Perdona Nami-Me gire rápidamente. -¡Ann, ven, Nami dice que queda poco para llegar a la isla!-sonreí saludándola con la mano, Ann que estaba hablando con los chicos se giro y vino hacia nosotras corriendo: -¿Enserio? ¿Cuánto queda?-Pregunto curiosa, Nami respondió, afirmándolo de nuevo:

-Casi la mitad, la isla estaba cerca, aunque depende de el tiempo, puede que lleguemos antes o después, nunca se sabe-Robin se acerco a nosotras lentamente.

-¿De qué habláis?-pregunto tranquilamente.

-Hablamos de la próxima isla, que por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto Ann, un poco desanimada.

-Isla Chermy- Respondió divertida Nami

-¿Chermy?¿Una isla se puede llamar Chermy?-Pregunte estupefacta.

-¿Enserio?-siguió Ann.

-sí, es un poco raro el nombre, la verdad-Respondió Nami.

-Es…es…¡Chupigenialdelparaguai!-Exclamamos Ann y yo al mismo tiempo después de mirarnos.

-oh no… ¿vosotras también?-se quejo Nami

-¿Perdón? ¿Que palabra era esa?-pregunto Robin, exactamente igual que antes pero un poco liosa por la palabra que acabamos de decir.

-¿chupigenialdelparaguai?, en verdad la palabra son varias palabras juntadas, en verdad seria chupi-genial-del-paraguai, pero cambiamos guay por genial y juntamos las palabras por si acaso quien invento eso nos demandaba por derechos de autor, ya sabéis uso ilegal de no-sé-que-mas, copyright, por así decirlo, además que si lo escribiéramos hemos cometido algunas faltas de ortografía, pero no nos importa, así es mas nuestra-explique orgullosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nami.

-Déjalo, es complicado, además esta se enrolla más que una persiana-le resto importancia Ann

-¿Perdona? ¿Que has dicho?-Pregunte fulminante, Ann me miro con una sonrisilla burlona y respondió:

-Nada, que eres muy guapa, ¡ah! y que eres la perfecta heroína de un manga shoujo -sonreí al escuchar lo del manga, pero no era importante.

-Te estoy vigilando-le respondí, moviendo dos dedos de mis ojos hacia ella.

-Y yo a ti-me replico siguiéndome el juego, Robin sonreía y Nami nos miraba como si estuviéramos majaras.

-bueno ahora enserio, ¿Hay algo interesante en Chermy?-volví al tema.

-Es una isla normalita, aunque tiene unas ruinas muy famosas-Respondió Nami

-También sus bibliotecas y librerías son muy buenas-explico Robin

-¿En esa isla hay mucha his…historia?-pregunte encantada.

-si-respondió Robin, Ann puso una cara aburrida y yo casi salte de alegría

-¡WIII!-grite a pleno pulmón, todos me miraron con una cara de "esta tía tienen que llevársela a un y rápido", para quien no lo sepa, lo que más amo, aparte de Ann, claro, son las ciencias de todo tipo y la música, lo demás no se me da particularmente bien, la verdad siempre saco notables bajos y bienes,(y algún que otro suficiente e insuficiente),a Ann en cambio, en todo saca siempre excelentes, cosas de la vida, pero no la envidio, en verdad, se le da fatal historia, y la tengo que ayudar a estudiar, siempre, des de que nos conocemos, da gusto poder utilizarla alguna vez por este hecho.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Zoro, que se había acercado con los demás, haber que pasaba.

-Se ha enterado que la próxima isla hay mucha historia, y a ella le encanta la historia así que…esta es su reacción-me señalo Ann, mientras yo intentaba danzar, pero parecía más bien un gallo mareado, que otra cosa y esparcía flores(imaginarias) a mi alrededor, y había un fondo rosa pastel con brillantitos que me rodeaba.

-¡Genial!-Gritaron Luffy y Chopper mientras les salían unas estrellitas en los ojos, que si le ponías una sonrisa malvada, sombra en parte de la cara y un fondo rojo, daban un poco de miedo, Chopper corrió hasta mí y yo le cogí de sus patitas y en esa escena tan cursi nos pusimos a dar vueltas lentamente, mientras yo cojeaba.

-¡yo también quiero!-Grito Luffy, y se unió a nuestro improvisado baile, que daba pena verlo, Ann se dio una palmada en la cabeza, y negó con la cabeza, Los demás, suspirando musitaron:

-Bakas…-Mientras dábamos vueltas, oí como algo resbalaba de mi bolsillo y caía al suelo, todo a cámara lenta, como en las películas, me gire y vi como la estrella caía al suelo, y mi cuerpo se abalanzo sobre ella, sin poder controlarlo yo, cogí la estrella y me la puse en el bolsillo, todo para mí a cámara lenta, justo después de que me metiera la estrella en el bolsillo, todo recupero su velocidad normal, me quede mirando el suelo, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, volteé para ver a mis amigos mirándome con ojos como platos.

-Me voy a mi camarote-musite, me intente levantar, pero el tobillo me hizo caer, era verdad tenia torcido el tobillo, ¿Por qué no me había molestado el dolor al agacharme bruscamente? Tenía mucho que pensar, me levante, con cuidado y cojeando, deje a los demás mirándome preocupados.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, cerré con un portazo sin querer, puse mala cara, mire la habitación, era una leonera, empecé a ordenar como podía, así podría pensar también, ¿Qué me pasaba?, ¿Por qué aun tenia la estrella?, ¿No había sido solo un sueño?, ¿Si no había sido un sueño, como había parado en esa isla?, ¿Por qué siempre que se quedaba contemplando el agua le venían impulsos de tirarse a ella?, ¿Por qué?, tenía tantas preguntas, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo todo, volviendo a esa isla, cuando la habitación quedo más o menos bien, me tumbe en mi cama recién hecha, saque la estrella, y empecé a observarla, era una estrella de mar disecada, con un color marrón claro, eso era lo único normal ,por el centro, tenía un color azul marino, incrustado en la estrella, que se expandía por las cinco patas por el centro, dejando el borde disecado, como si la estrella guardara vida, por la parte de atrás había una inscripción, en una lengua igual que había en la piedra de aquella isla, me quede mirando la estrella, ¿Qué era esto?, Oí como picaban a la puerta, y entraban sin mi permiso.

_**Dew, Espero que os haiga gustado! :3**_

_**Espero Rewies! Nos leemos :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola, hola! jijijijij :D,¿ me habéis echado de menos? Bueno, aunque ahora ya no queráis saber de mi, y ya que no he cumplido mi promesa,¡podéis decirme que haga un capítulo de lo que queráis o un fic!O podéis decirme que haga lo que quiera, pero eso no viene al caso, tengo que aclarar una cosa, en el 4 capítulo, puse que María era buena en historia, ¿os acordáis?, bueno pues en el 3 capítulo decía que María se le daba mal historia, así que…! PERDON! ¡Fallo fatídico mío! ¿Podréis perdonarme? La verdad yo no me perdono, estoy decepcionada conmigo misma, bueno espero que os guste, un adelanto,¡hay un trozo que es POV de Ann!Es cortito sí, pero como lo del castigo siempre puedo hacer un Cap. dedicado a ella, o lo que queráis, bueno dejo de daros la lata y aquí os dejo el capítulo 5,¡que disfrutéis!**_

**Capitulo 5: No calia que te sonrojaras…**

Metí rápidamente debajo de la almohada la estrella y mire a la intrusa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte pareciendo molesta.

-También es mi cuarto-Agrego ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama, la mire un largo tiempo, mientras ella me sostenía la mirada, estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que rodé los ojos y me volvía tumbar en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunte finalmente mirando el techo.

-¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?-Pregunto Ann

-no hay nada que contar, me empezó a doler mucho el pie y me fui al camarote-Intente mentir.

-Claro, pero Chopper estaba a tu lado, le podías haber dicho algo, ahora todos están preocupados por ti- Respondió enfadada.

-Pensé que era mejor descansar, ¿algún problema?-Me volví a levantar y la mire enérgicamente, ella me miro, y aparte un poco la cabeza.

-Estas mintie…-Empezó acusarme Ann.

-¿Quieres algo más?- Le corte rápidamente.

-si también te tengo que contar algo importante, pero eso no importa ahora, me has mentido- Me acuso con el dedo Ann.

-M…mentira- intente mentir y hice un esfuerzo por silbar, pero nunca e conseguido silbar, así que quedo peor que mal.

-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡No sabes mentir!...Jajaja, para de intentar silbar, das lastima- Empezó a burlarse y reírse Ann.

-¡Bleh! Como si me importase, por cierto, ¿Qué era eso que me tenias que decir?- Intente de cambiar de tema avergonzada.

-A sí, he estado pensando, por que cuando llegamos, la tripulación me sonaba mucho, como si ya la hubiera visto antes… ¡Pues ya la conocía! Los mugiwaras son de…-Me empezó a contar.

-Espera, ¿Ya los conocías?-Le corte de nuevo, con una cara de ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

-¡No me cortes!¡son un manga y anime!¡Los mugiwaras son un manga y anime llamado One Piece, la verdad bastante conocidos, no sé cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes…- Contesto Ann.

-¿¡¿QUEEEEEE?-Grite traumatizada, ¿estamos en un manga?¿enserio?¿Me tomas el pelo Ann?¡No puede ser!¿Era una broma, no? Una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No grites, estamos en un manga, si, a mí también me sorprendió mucho, a demás que fue de casualidad…-Empezó a contarme un poco disgustada por mi chillido.

**Flashback con POV Ann**

_Salude a Franky y a Zoro alegremente con la mano y me fui en dirección a la cocina, Sanji estaba preparando uno de sus tan ricos platos, me sente en la mesa y lo mire mientras cocinaba, ¡Estaba tan mono!, al cabo de un rato se percato que estaba mirándole, y mientras ponía su pose de caballero y le salían corazones por los ojos me dijo sumamente encantador:_

_-¡Oh mi preciosa princesa! ¿Quieres algo de mí?_

_-Pues la verdad no Sanji, pero cuéntame un poco sobre la tripulación y sobre ti-Conteste sonriendo. Sabía que era un mujeriego,se notaba solo con mirarle, pero es que no conocía a nadie que fuera tan caballero y tan servicial como él, me daba su cariño de esa forma, y de alguna manera me daba la sensación de calidez, de que siempre habría allí alguien, a mi lado, que siempre me apoyase._

_-¡Claro! Pues veras preciosa, yo trabajaba en el Baratie…-Empezó a contarme su vida, como conoció a Zeff, la lucha que tuvo junto a Luffy, los sueños de ambos y de la tripulación, como se convirtieron en nakamas…_

_-¿Y como uno se puede convertir en el Rey de los Piratas?-Le pregunte curiosa. _

_-Mira hace muchos años el Rey Pirata, Gold D. Roger, lo ejecutaron y antes de morir exclamo: "¿Queréis mi tesoro? ¡Id a buscarlo en el Nuevo Mundo! ¡El One Piece!"jeje a Luffy no le interesan los tesoros, pero quien consiga conseguir el One Piece, será el nuevo Rey Pirata, por eso Luffy va detrás suyo- sonrió Sanji, me miro sonriente y su cara cambio a estado de horror- ¿Ann-Chan?¡Ann-Chan!-Y me zarandeo._

_¿One Piece ?No podía ser… ¡Así se titulaba el manga con el que estaba tan pesadito Eric, y encima iba de piratas! Más de una ocasión, mientras mama nos preparaba la comida gritaba: "¡Luffy ha vencido a Cocodrile, ya me tenia harto ese bocazas con su estúpido gancho, seguro que en verdad es una nenaza!", ¿estábamos metidas en un manga que le gustaba a mi hermano pequeño? Mire a Sanji e intente recomponerme._

_-Estoy bien, es que…E tenido un lapsus, sigue explicando, por favor Sanji-kun-Intente apartarme un poquito de él y le sonreí tiernamente, el más calmado volvió a fregar los platos y comenzó a explicarme la historia de Arabasta, la cual ya sabía yo cual era el resultado, espera un momento… ¿me había abrazado? ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

**Fin del Flashback con POV Ann**

-No calia que me contaras el trozo en que te sonrojabas…-Me queje.

-¿Calia un final, ¿no?-Contesto divertida Ann.

-Bleh, como si fuera importante el amor-altiva respondí

-Pues bien que me dijiste que me ayudarías-Me recrimino ella.

-Eso es otra cosa-Me intente escabullir de el tema y le dije- Entonces, ¿Estamos en un manga?-Le pregunte nerviosa.

-Y anime, también, pero la verdad cuando volvamos a casa voy hacerle caso a Eric, y voy a verme el anime y leerme el manga-Respondió Ann.

-¡Yo te ayudare! Pero aun no me lo creo, no entramos por un manga, si no por un libro, que raro…-Comencé a reflexionar en voz alta mientras Ann me dijo con una gotita en la frente al estilo anime "¿Cómo se puede ayudar a ver un anime?", cuando de repente el barco giro bruscamente y nos caímos de la cama, aullé de dolor, mientras me cogí el tobillo, me dolía como 1.000 demonios a causa de la caída, Ann se arrastro hasta mi, y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pero qué pasa?-Pregunto confundida y preocupada, la mire con cara de dolor, y le dije:

-Vamos a ver qué pasa, ves abriendo la puerta-Ann se fue en dirección a la puerta, y yo rápidamente cogí la estrella debajo de la almohada y la seguí hasta la cubierta.

Salimos a fuera, primero todo lo que vi fue una polveada descomunal, y empezaron a distinguirse sombras peleando entre sí.

-¿¡¿qué pasa!- Grito Ann, me gire hacia ella aterrorizada estaban luchando, fui a decírselo cuando Ann grito:

-¡María cuidado!-Me gire y vi como un marine levantaba su espada hacia mí y la bajaba con fuerza, Ann grito, pensé en escapar pero ya era demasiado tarde y mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado, iba a morir, adiós amigos…Cerré los ojos con fuerza para recibir el golpe, pero se oyó como chocaban espadas, abrí los ojos, Zoro estaba espaldas mío, protegiéndonos de el marine.

-¿Estáis bien?-Pregunto mientras bloqueaba a el enemigo.

-S…si- murmure, Zoro sonrió y dijo:

-Dejadme a este a mí- Y empezó a asestarle golpes a diestro y siniestro, el marine derrotado cayó al suelo, pero 5 hombres más aparecieron y Zoro empezó a luchar con ellos.

-¿¡¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Ann nuevamente aterrorizada, Zoro mientras luchaba, comenzó a explicar:

-Han aparecido de repente, es un buque de la marina, es enorme, pero nos encargaremos de ellos tranquilas, intentad esconderos, que no os encuentren- Y nos miro significativamente, reanudó la lucha que estaba teniendo ahora con 2 hombres.

Asentimos y Ann y yo nos cogimos de la mano, empezamos a correr intentando esquivarlos como podíamos, nos encontramos a Brook, Franky, Ussop y Robin, algunos luchaban juntos otros por separado, decidimos ir en dirección a la cocina.

Abrimos la puerta de la cocina y nos encontramos a varios marines allí, y detrás suyo una Nami amordazada y desmayada y un Luffy dentro de una red enfurecido.

-¿¡¿Pero que coj…?- Exclamo Ann, y los marines se abalanzaron sobre nosotras.

**Comentad: ¿Qué, me odias profundamente por tardar? ¿Que os a parecido?¿Por qué Luffy y Nami han sido atrapados?¿Que les pasara a María y Ann?¿Se aclararan los sentimientos de Sanji?**

**Estas y otras muchas respuestas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo, ¡no os lo perdáis! (¡Estilo serie televisiva, propaganda, propaganda!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, bien, se que ha pasado MUCHISIMO tiempo y que os habréis olvidado de mi, se que tendría que haber avisado de el larguísimo tiempo de espera, pero, es que he pasado tres fases y ahora mismo estoy en mi tercera fase: de actualizar el fanfiction, empezó la época de exámenes,¡No suspendí!(Era por si querías saberlo) 2. Después de que nos diesen las notas me fui de semana santa, como estuvo granizando, lloviendo, teniendo tormentas y demás, enferme, y no pude escribir ¡En 2 semanas! Y ahora mismo mi tercera fase es: 3. Estoy suspendiendo exámenes y tengo que pasar más tiempo estudiando, y no tengo tiempo para mucho mas, por eso aviso que puede que pase tiempo hasta que vuelva a subir, pero intentare hacer más de un capitulo,¡Lo siento!Ha y una cosa, María, puede enseñar varias formas de ser, porque en verdad no son su forma de ser, pero no es culpa suya, pobre D:**

**Capítulo 6: Atrapados**

_La tele está encendida, pero no se llega a escuchar las noticias, solo se escuchan gritos, y el llanto, oigo los latidos de mi corazón, acusándome de no poder llorar ya, ya no mas, nunca más, escucho un golpe, y los llantos se hacen más sonoros, mi cabeza solo me muestra llanto y mas llanto, ¿No hay nada más en mi vida aparte de dolor? Escucho los pasos que alguien comienza a dar y de repente alguien corre, se ha encerrado en el baño, es la única habitación con pestillo, pero creo que voy a poner pestillo también en mi puerta, mi corazón palpita fuertemente, me da dolores de cabeza, alguien aporrea la puerta, se ha girado, seguramente ahora va a coger dinero del monedero de mi madre y se marchara a un bar, o algo…Mejor así podre calmarme, solo veo una parte del siguiente pasillo, me e puesto de tal manera que la sombra me cubre, pero no puedo ver nada…Portazo, se ha marchado por fin ,inhalo y exhalo, como he estado haciendo des de que ha comenzado, me dirijo hasta la puerta cerrada._

_-Se ha marchado- digo mirando la puerta, no me contesta así que voy a seguir hablando, hasta que se calme:_

_-Esto no puede continuar así-me ha abierto, abro la puerta lentamente, esta sollozando, su piel, normalmente pálida, está llena de golpes._

_-No me mires-Me suplica, no le puedo ver el rostro, se está tapando._

_-Le tienes que denunciar._

_-Eres muy pequeña, no lo entenderías._

_-Se que solo tengo 9 años, pero he vivido mi corta y pequeña vida viendo cómo te destruye ese cerdo._

_-¡No le insultes!_

_Se oye un crac, y a continuación noto que me irrita el moflete, mi pequeño moflete, me ha dado un tortazo, le puedo ver ahora la cara surcada en lagrimas y sus ojos azules, llenos de tristeza y desesperación, se ha quedado muda, me arrodillo ante ella y me abraza fuertemente mientras llora._

_-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!Perdóname…_

_-Te prometo que ninguna de las dos va a volver a llorar nunca más, ya no mas, no te mereces esto, ni yo tampoco, no voy a dejar que nos haga llorar nunca más, mama-Le acaricio el cabello, mientras llora, noto como una lagrima atraviesa mi cara hasta caer en mi mano, mi última lagrima, lo prometo._

Alguien me sacudió, gritaba algo pero no llegaba a oírlo, me sacudían con fuerza y agua apareció en mi cara, todo estaba oscuro, entreabrí los ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso después de unos segundos vi que no veía nada, estaba demasiado oscuro, escuche la voz llorosa de Ann, y como me abrazaba con fuerza.

-No parabas de gritar…-me susurro entre sollozos, la abrace y cerré los ojos.

-E tenido una pesadilla…-Intente calmarla, aflojo el abrazo y dijo.

-¿O ha sido un recuerdo?-Traje saliva y la separe, mire sus ojos perlas preocupados y suspire:

-Soy muy mala persona…Siempre con esta mascara de felicidad, engañando a la gente, cuando en verdad mi corazón es frio como el hielo… tan falsa, tan falsa…-Ann negó con la cabeza.

-No. Eres. Una. Mala. Persona. ¿Entiendes?-Suspire, siempre intentaba ser alegre por el bien de Ann, para que no la apartasen, no quería que lo pasara mal por mi culpa, siempre inocente, graciosa, alegre, bondadosa…Esa no era yo, en verdad, bajo esa mascara, se encontraba una persona fría, calculadora, sin sentimientos, con lengua viperina, un ser inhumano sin sentimientos y no capaz de amar, solo Ann y mi madre, estaban en mi circulo de confianza, casi inexistente…

Me aparte de Ann y observe lo poco que se distinguía, que era nada, todo estaba oscuro, el único espacio que había era un haz de luz que provenía de una minúscula ventana un poco alta y donde se veían claramente las estrellas.

Me acerque allí, con la intención de que Ann me distinguiera, pero tropecé con algo y caí, la pierna empezó a doler, mientras me retorcía escuche a alguien quejarse y a Ann exclamando:

-¿Estáis bien? ¡Zoro, podrías haber avisado de que estabas!

-¡Podrías haberlo dicho tu des de un principio!

-¿Cómo iba a decirle dónde estabas si ni siquiera lo se yo!

-Si no lo sabes tú, ¿Cómo lo voy a saber yo?

-Calma chicos, ahora explicadme que ha pasado-Suspire con desanimo, Zoro nos había escuchado… Zoro se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a explicar:

-Cuando estábamos luchando con los marines, consiguieron coger a algunas personas, a vosotras dos, a Nami, a Usopp, y a Robin, la mayoría de veces gracias a varias trampas que habían hecho esos asquerosos…Bueno entonces, hubo tres personas a las que amenazaron con hacer daño a unas personas muy importantes para ellas y las capturaron, y así fueron cogiendo uno por uno, y ahora nos han separado en diferentes cárceles y nos van a llevar a alguna isla que tenga una base de la marina y a juzgarnos, que ya sabemos que nos llevaran derechitos a Impel Down, pero os juzgaran a vosotras, y puede que estéis en peligro…

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas, y quienes son las otras personas importantes?-Pregunto curiosa Ann, yo me toque los bolsillos y note que faltaba la figura de la estrella, claro la había dejado en la habitación…

Mientras yo me levantaba y me acercaba a la ventana, Ann interrogaba a Zoro.

-¿¡Que!¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-Note la voz de Zoro repentinamente nervioso.

-Contesta- Exigió Ann

-Pues amenazaron a Luffy, a Sanji y a mi…-

-¿Quiénes son vuestras personas importantes?-Pregunto de nuevo Ann.

-Para Luffy es Nami, para mi… es Robin y para Sanji…-

-¿Para Sanji?-

-Para Sanji…-

-¿¡¿Para Sanji qué?-

-Para Sanji…la persona importante…eres tú, Ann- Ann pego un gritito, y escuche el suspiro de Zoro, sonreí para mí misma, me apoye en la pared y mire para los demás, no se veía mucho, pero distinguía las formas de Zoro y de Ann, así que les llame la atención.

-¿Me veis?-note que me miraban y respondieron al unisonó:

-Sí.

-¿Podéis acercaros?-Note como Zoro se levantaba y Ann se acercaba iban lentos, como marcando el terreno, cuando llegaron a mí, les dije:

-Mejor que durmamos, mañana pensaremos como salir de aquí, seguramente que traen el Sunny con ellos.

Zoro se acerco a la pared, se tumbo y con una rapidez sorprendente, se durmió, Ann y yo abrimos los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Un ser humano podía dormir tan rápido? Ann me miro y sonrió:

-Le gusto a Sanji.

- Lo sé- Intente sonreír, pero estaba preocupada, Ann se percato.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Des de hacía tiempo no tenia pesadillas y estoy preocupada, como si algo malo fuera a suceder, y ahora Zoro se ha enterado de como soy realmente, ¿y si se lo cuenta a los demás? No quiero que Sanji te repudie por ser amiga de alguien como yo, y cuando estaban luchando, me he dado cuenta de que no hemos ayudado, soy inútil en todo lo que hago…-Tenia tantos pensamientos, necesitaba aclarar mi mente.

-¿Solo es eso? Te preocupas de cosas insignificantes María, si que eres como una heroína de un manga shoujo, anda descansa-Me tumbe al lado de Zoro, y Ann se tumbo a mi lado, dejándome a mí en el medio de los tres.

-Buenas noches-Me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Buenas noches-cerré los ojos y note que estaba cansada de verdad, y antes de dormirme pensé, que mañana, será un nuevo día.

**Fin del capítulo, Espero rewiews**


End file.
